stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon/Archive 3
re: sidebar color That was the closest i could see to the color in the templates but if you know the coding for another color (or colors) let me know and i'll try it out. --Logan MacLeod 03:02, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : should help. --TimPendragon 03:04, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Template: Ninth Doctor Tenth Doctor kicks Ninth Doctor's butt. The Ninth was a little too serious compared to Tennant for my liking. --The NCC Factor 19:52, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :LOL. I like 'em both, but Eccleston just had so much more gravitas in the role. Yeah, he was serious, but he could have fun, too. For me, Tennant is a lightweight compared to Eccleston. It's like the difference between Tom Baker and Peter Davison. Both are good, though. --TimPendragon 19:56, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well hello, I am another avid Doctor Who fan. I like them both. Chris Eccelston was "fantastic"! --Luke80 20:23, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::I'm an old Tom Baker fan myself. Even got my grandmother to make me the scarf. :-) --Sneg 20:33, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I grew up watching Tom Baker in late night rerurns. He is and always will be my favorite Doctor. I also remember the Pertwee and Davison episodes from my childhood. I even like Paul McGann. I haven't really seen any of the First, Second, Sixth or Seventh doctor episodes, so I really can't judge. But Eccelston ranks an extremely close second to Tom Baker in my book. He captivated me from his very first episode. Tennant, while good and lively, just lacks the commanding presence that made Eccleston (and Baker) such excellent Doctors. All very IMHO, of course. I realize everyone's got their favorite (and boy, are there enough of them!). Your mileage may vary. ;-) --TimPendragon 21:10, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, as an American, I've only had access to the 9th and 10th Doctors, but as the saying goes, it's all good. The show is great and I understand why it has such a following. Watching Doctor Who is just as big of an event on Fridays as is Battlestar Galactica. --Kevin W. 22:37, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::I was lucky. New Jersey Network (home of the Uncle Floyd Show!!!) use to run the old Doctor Who's back to back to back (back in the 80's) - so we'd see a whole story arc in one setting (of course it kept me up past my bed time..........) --Sneg 22:47, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I resist commenting on this (*ahem*) discussion, but let's set it straight: Tom Baker is, was, and always will be The Doctor. :) --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 23:21, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :I only got into Doctor Who last year, so the Ninth Doctor was my first Doctor, and was my favourite until last year when Tennant arrived on the scene as the Tenth Doctor, and he certainly is a far better Doctor than Eccleston. I am now watching the adventures of the previous Doctor's and my favourite classic Doctors' so far are Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor and Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor. Both of these Doctors have qualities that can later be seen in Tennant's Doctor. --The Doctor 23:56, 24 November 2006 (UTC) NCC-1701 talking area *Thanks for the hello! - NCC-1701 *I'm sorry okay it will not happen again, i was jst asking a Q I'm sorry, I'm new here and stuff so am I going to be get band for asking or somthing? --NCC-1701 02:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Forums Left a response for you on the forums, in case you didn't notice. --SasorizaA•T 06:48, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Are you checking the forums? I've left a couple responses for you there. --SasorizaA•T 19:03, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Logan MacLeod I divided the section up and did some rewording could you let me know what you think. Thx. --Logan MacLeod 17:52, 10 December 2006 (UTC) seriously, Tim Tim, if I say something, and you think it is off topic, then redirect the conversation to the topic.. don't antagonize me. don't characterize me as childish. this is making the conversation personal, and i promise i will react negatively if you keep up this "accusational" tone. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:55, 10 December 2006 (UTC) homesun just to let someone know, i have "segregated" all of homesun's "creations" to a category (Category:User:Homesun).. in this way we don't have to permaban or railroad him, but we can tuck him away in a corner where he can't damage the rest of the database. if his corner there gets too unamanageable, or no one is willing to "copyedit" or "translate" his "creations" into "coherence", then we can just delete most everything he's done and feel better about it -- at least we could say we tried to be nice to him, helpful to him, etc, rather that the aggressive, territorial stance our wiki is currently assuming towards him (and others like him) and his/their "substandard" work. -- Captain M.K.B. 02:55, 12 December 2006 (UTC)